community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
MeowMeowBeenz
MeowMeowBeenz™ is a social networking application created by developers David and Bixel from the company jammyPow™. It was a software downloadable for mobile devices whose purpose was to allow its users to assign a rank to anything. The range would be a scale of one to five with with five being the best score possible and one being the worst. Each rank point is referred to as a single "MeowMeowBeen" and symbolized by different colored cat logos of the product. What started as a simple app ends up becoming the basis of a new way of life. The apps first appearance was in the Season Five episode "App Development and Condiments". History In the study groups fifth year at Greendale, Dean Pelton allowed a beta testing of a new mobile device application called MeowMeowBeenz™. The social networking ranking app quickly became a hit. Everyone at school became obsessed with using it and started trying to improve their own personal scores. As their rank increased, the users standing in real life began to improve in relation. Those who achieved the highest status, Five MeowMeowBeenz, became important figures and highly influential on the lower raked users. Only a few days into the beat testing, a new society emerges on campus with the app as the foundation of its tenets. The few who earned Five MeowMeowBeenz band together at the top of this new institution. A social class structure formed with the Fives at the top, the Fours and Threes serving them, the Twos reduced to menial labor and the Ones ejected from Greendale and banished to the "Outlands". Attempts by the lower ranked users to attain a "Five" status were squashed with those in charge trying to protect their positions. Sensing that the proletariat were getting antsy, a suggestion was made by one of the Fives to give them a distraction. A talent show was announced where anyone who wanted to be promoted could perform and be ranked by everyone. Although it was just a plot to give the lower numbers hope whole eliminating potential threats to their authority, one lone candidate managed to overcome the odds. He entertained everyone, including the majority of Fives, and earned himself a number Five rank. However, his ascension would signal the downfall of the society. During the "NewBeenz" induction ceremony into the Fives, he got into a heated argument with the de facto leader of the group. This disrupted the tranquility of the other Five members who immediately down voted both of them. They lost their status and were sent out into the "Outlands". At the same time, a number Two ranked militant revolutionary rallied her fellow lower ranked numbers. Her fiery passion against the Fives regime, aided by a bit of strategically placed condiment, inspired her contemporaries to follow her lead and rebel. The proletariat army overthrows the Fives and a tribunal is quickly formed to punish them. The Fives are read a list of their transgressions against the low numbered users before being stripped of their rank. They are banished to the "Outlands" replacing the "Ones" who has been sent there under their authority. The recently promoted Five who was demoted to a One returned to witness the trials. He pointed out the the one thing that truly deserved punishment was the "MeowMeowBeenz" app itself. In order to bring a true end to this oppressive society he proposed that the app be removed from all of their phones. The revolutionaries agree and the app is deleted. The users move on to the next popular trends and life on campus eventually returns to normal. MeowMeowBeenz society The MeowMeowBeenz symbol rankings: Black=One, Grey=Two, Blue=Three, Yellow=Four, White=Five The Fives The members include: Shirley_Five.jpg| Shirley Bennett Entrepreneur who became a Five due to her friendly personality. She leads the Fives until she down voted and sent to the "Outlands". Chang_Five.jpg| Ben Chang Math teacher who got sympathy from a fake injury and parlayed the public support into becoming a Five. He still keeps up the ruse of his injury by using forearm crutches. Abed_Five.jpg| Abed Nadir A popular figure on campus who became a Five against his will. Longs to become a Three again. Koogler_Five.jpg| Koogler Middle-aged college lifer who comes up with a plan to entertain and distract the lower numbered users. He is instrumental in helping Jeff become Five and later also in sending him to the "Outlands" as a One. Hickey_Five.jpg| Buzz Hickey Criminology professor who at first rejected the app. Once he embraced it he pretended it was his birthday to get a higher rank. After becoming a Five he is often seen eating a birthday cake while wearing a party hat. Jeff_Five.jpg| Jeff Winger The last initiate into the Fives rank. Working with a rebel movement, he infiltrated the group due to a personal vendetta he had against Shirley. His plan to take her down falls apart when they are both down voted and cast out. The Fours The members include: *Annie Edison *Craig Pelton *Jeff Winger *Four #1 *Four #2 *Female Four The Threes The Threes wear grey and black. They are the security force and "muscle" of the Fives. The members include: *Leonard The Twos The Twos wear grey shirts and slacks. They carry out menial labor such as serving the Fives food. They are not allowed in certain sections of the school. The members include: *Britta Perry *Star-Burns *Garrett The Ones The ones don't have a uniform. They are the dregs of society who haven't or cannot earn a higher number. They are banished from the campus buildings and forced to fend for themselves in the "Outlands". The members include: *Jeff Winger *Shirley Bennett Category:Items Category:Shirley Bennett Category:Jeff Winger Category:Britta Perry Category:Annie Edison Category:Abed Nadir Category:Craig Pelton Category:Ben Chang